


Little Red Riding Buck and The Big Bad Steve

by roe87



Series: Steve and Bucky Do Roleplay [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky is the dame, Damsels in Distress, Debauchery, Deflowering, Dominant Steve, Domination, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Little Red Riding Hood - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Overacting, Panties, Panty Kink, Pet Names, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ravishment, Roleplay, Roleplay Fantasy, Roleplay of First Time, Rough Sex, Sex Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sordid Fantasy, Submissive Bucky, Top Steve Rogers, Virgin Role Play, back-talk and bickering, breaking character in good humor, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: "Since it's Halloween," Bucky said, "I'm going to dress up as Red Riding Hood, and you can play the big bad wolf."Steve smiled slyly. "And have my wicked way with you?""Yes, please."





	1. Take Care In The Woods, Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> ~ 
> 
> Post CACW, where Team Cap is still in Wakanda chilling out and having nice lives as Secret Avengers, thank you.
> 
> ~
> 
> Note: anyone who hasn't read this series before, it's all one shots, so you can just read whichever story you want, there's no order. It's not that serious either, it's an established couple having some fun. 
> 
> ~

 

Steve waited in their lounge with the lights on low. His costume wasn't much, just dress pants and a shirt with the top three buttons open.

It was Bucky's costume he was waiting to see, the costume that'd had Bucky holed up in the guest bedroom for hours getting ready.

Steve leaned against the wall, folded his arms and drummed his fingers lightly against his forearm.

Any minute now.

When the door clicked softly open, Steve looked up. Bucky stepped out of the bedroom dressed as Red Riding Hood and Steve stared, looking his fill.

Bucky had told him about his costume, but seeing him actually wear it was something else. He wore knee length white socks with lace detail, and soft looking black pumps. The dress --if it could even be called that-- was tiny, more like a little red skirt with a tight black bodice over it, hugging his waist. A ruffled white top covered his chest, tied up at the front with white ribbon.

A small wicker basket hung from Bucky's arm, and a red cape with a hood was secured to his shoulders, trailing on the floor behind him.

Bucky's hair was loose and wavy, with a little red bow clipped in at the side. He smiled knowingly at Steve before turning on his heel and sauntering away with a swing in his step.

Steve pushed off the wall, a smirk spreading over his face. "Hey, there, pretty lady," he called after Bucky. "Where you going to in such a hurry?"

"I'm off to my grandma's house," Bucky replied, voice breathy and seductive. He turned to Steve and pouted his lips, all shiny red and glossy, while swinging the basket in his hand.

Steve stepped in close, draped an arm around Bucky's shoulders. "Oh, yeah? All on your own? Don't you know these woods are dangerous?"

Bucky shifted under Steve's arm, tried to shrug it off. "Not if I stay on the path..." He was fighting a smile, Steve could see it tugging at the corner of his mouth, on his perfectly kissable lips.

Steve grinned, and slipped into character easily by snaking a hand around Bucky's waist. He pulled Bucky close so their chests were pressed flush together.

"Oh!" Bucky gasped, as Steve took the opportunity to peer down at Bucky's chest.

"My, my," he teased, using his other hand to pull at the lacing of Bucky's top, tugging it open. "Aren't you a busty young lady."

Bucky actually laughed at that, then smacked Steve with his basket.

It didn't hurt, of course, but it surprised Steve enough to make him remove his hand.

"Unhand me, sir," Bucky demanded primly. "It's not polite to grab ladies."

Steve grinned in reply, looking into Bucky's blue eyes. "Maybe I'm not a polite kinda guy."

"Hey, you said it," Bucky murmured, breaking character.

Steve laughed low, and grabbed for the basket in Bucky's hand. "Why don't you let go of that dangerous weapon you're carrying, huh?"

"Hardly a weapon," Bucky protested, but he gave up his hold to Steve.

"Now, then," Steve dropped the basket to the floor and crowded into Bucky's space, "how about you ditch your grandma, and make time with me instead?"

"I will not!" Bucky declared, pretending to push at Steve. "How dare you suggest such a thing! Let me go at once."

"Mmm, just hold on there, little lady." Steve took a hold of Bucky's wrists, but not hard enough that he couldn't break the hold, and began to walk him backwards to the wall. "What's the hurry?"

Bucky gasped as his back hit the wall and Steve pressed himself close, caging Bucky in.

"I'm pretty nice once you get to know me," Steve said.

Bucky huffed softly at that, clearly amused. "Nice? I'd never believe it."

Steve tried not to smile. "Hey, you wanna shut up?" He placed his hands on Bucky's waist, slim and trussed in tight by the bodice. "You look real good all dolled up like this."

He trailed his fingers up the smooth, flat expanse of the bodice, up to where the frilly white shirt spilled over the top, giving Bucky an impressive cleavage.

Steve swallowed, itching to touch. He reached up to push the red cloak back from Bucky's shoulders, glancing up at his face as he did.

Bucky was watching him intently, had started to breathe slower as he got aroused. Steve gently tucked some dark locks of hair behind Bucky's ear, leaned his face closer. "I'm gonna give you a kiss, little Red Riding Hood."

Bucky wet his lips eagerly. "Oh, but you can't kiss me, Mister Wolf."

"If you want to cross through the woods, that's the toll you gotta pay. Sorry, I don't make the rules. Now, pucker up."

Bucky smiled at Steve's line, so Steve cupped his face gently and held him still, pressing their lips together. He kissed Bucky slowly, opening his mouth and slipping his tongue past Bucky's lips. Steve was pleased when Bucky followed his lead, opened his mouth to let Steve deepen the kiss.

Steve loved kissing Bucky, would kiss him for hours if he could. He curled his tongue around Bucky's, breathed in the scent from his skin as they made out; his natural musk and some new fragrance he wore, something light and flowery like a dame might wear.

It was Bucky who moved things along, pushing Steve away firmly. "You've had your kiss, Mister," he said, a little out of breath. "Now I gotta be on my way if I'm going to get to Grandma's house before dark."

"Mmm, no, not yet, sweetheart." Steve pressed close, pinning Bucky to the wall. "I still got more places I wanna kiss you."

"Oh," Bucky exhaled, "oh, Mister Wolf, please let me go."

"You want me to let you go?" Steve bent his head, pressed a kiss to the soft skin of Bucky's throat.

He felt Bucky swallow against his lips. "Please..."

"Mmm, don't worry, little lady." Steve placed his hands on Bucky's waist again, holding him in place as he mouthed wetly at Bucky's neck. "Mm, you smell so good," he murmured, sucking on his skin. "Bet you taste even better."

"You gonna eat me, Mister Wolf?"

"Mm, you want that?" Steve pulled back, and moved his hands around Bucky's hips, felt his way down the ruffly skirt to his plump ass and squeezed. "You'll like it, doll. You'll like it so much you'll scream for more."

"You sound pretty confident," Bucky murmured, and Steve bit back a laugh.

"Well. Red Riding Hood is being very sassy," he said, giving Bucky a look. "Think I better show her who's boss."

Bucky smiled slyly in return. "Oh, Mister Wolf, you sure talk a good game."

"Sure do," Steve said. "I can deliver on it too."

He felt under Bucky's skirt, groping at him. "What you got on under here, baby?"

"Oh! stop," Bucky breathed, but made no move to stop him. "Oh, please, Mister Wolf..."

Steve felt at Bucky's ass, the soft globes of flesh. He loved Bucky's ass, loved it even more when he wore lingerie. Steve felt the smooth cotton panties he wore, and brought his hand around to the front to grope at Bucky's dick, hard and straining against the fine material.

"Seems you like it, baby doll," he husked, slipping his hands inside Bucky's panties to feel him up.

Bucky gasped for real this time, head rolling back on the wall.

The skirt he wore concealed everything, Steve could only feel what he was doing and it got him excited. "You like that?" he rasped, stroking Bucky's cock inside his panties.

"Oh... oh, please, Mister Wolf," Bucky moaned softly, "I'm just a little girl, please let me go."

"Don't feel little to me," Steve said, which elicited a soft laugh from Bucky.

Steve loved seeing him break character and smile, he looked so beautiful.

Steve had promised to play along though, so he pressed on.

"How about a little taste, huh?" Steve slowly got down on one knee, grinning up at Bucky. "One taste, and I'll let you go."

Bucky gazed down at him, chest heaving and straining in his bodice as he breathed. "You promise, Mister Wolf?"

Steve brought one hand to his chest, drew an X with his finger. "Cross my heart, little lady."

Bucky swallowed, then nodded. "Just a taste, then."

Steve smiled wickedly. "Of course." He settled on his knees, and lifted the hem of Bucky's skirt.

The panties were pure white, plain in design with only one tiny satin bow on the front. Bucky's hard cock and balls were held tight in the thin material, a damp spot where the tip of his cock had started leaking.

"Mmm, pretty lil thing," Steve murmured. He lifted the skirt higher, so it was out the way. "Hey, doll, hold this up for me? There's a good girl."

Bucky obediently gripped the hem of his skirt, holding it for Steve.

Steve placed his hands on Bucky's thighs, squeezing the skin lightly as he leaned close and pressed his face to Bucky's panties.

Bucky gasped, leaned back on the wall as he pushed his hips at Steve's face. Steve mouthed at the shape of Bucky's dick through the white panties, and felt Bucky jerk and shift against him eagerly.

"You like that, sugar?" he teased. "Wait till I get a proper taste of you."

"Oh, Mister Wolf," Bucky gasped, "please..."

"That's right, baby doll, let me hear you beg." Steve pulled back and slowly walked his fingers up Bucky's thighs. "How about I slip these panties down a little?" He smoothed his hands over the panties before getting a grip on the sides.

"Such a pretty lil thing," he praised, tugging the panties down. They snagged on Bucky's cock before it bounced free of the material, and Steve eased them halfway down Bucky's thighs.

"Mm, there. Don't you look good enough to eat." Steve leaned in, placed a hand on the inside of Bucky's thigh. "Spread those legs a little for me, sweetheart."

Bucky moved his legs obediently, spreading them until the panties were stretched taut. "Oh, Mister Wolf," he said, "please be gentle with me."

"I can start off gentle," Steve said with a smile. He placed one hand on the wall for balance, and with his other hand took hold of Bucky's cock, pointing the head up. Steve licked his lips and flicked his tongue out over the head, tasting Bucky's pre-come.

Bucky whimpered, and tried to shift in Steve's grip, clearly craving more friction.

Steve pumped his shaft once then held his cock firmly. "Stay still for me, sweetheart," he instructed. "Be a good little girl."

Bucky moaned in reply, but he stilled. Steve went back to lapping at the head of his cock, until Bucky was shaking and whimpering with need.

"You're so good, baby," he praised. "You close? You gonna give me something sweet to taste?"

Steve pumped his fist slowly on Bucky's cock, making Bucky groan and pant. Steve squeezed a little at the head, watched as a fat bead of pre-come appeared. He opened his mouth to lick it up, his tongue teasing the slit.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Bucky moaned, pushing his hips at Steve.

"You want more, baby?" he teased him, looking up at Bucky with a smile. Steve loved seeing how wrecked Bucky got just from foreplay.

Bucky's hands were scrunched in his skirt, pulling at the material. His face was flushed, his mouth open, and his eyes half closed.

"Please, please, Mister Wolf," he begged.

"Shh, baby doll. I got you." Steve opened his lips, enveloping Bucky's cock in his mouth, and started bobbing his head, getting a good suction going.

Bucky gasped and jerked eagerly, so Steve held his hips, kept him in place. Steve sucked on his cock, sloppy and wet. He let the tip hit the back of his throat repeatedly, eager to get Bucky off fast.

Steve loved to feel Bucky's fat dick in his mouth, stretching him out and almost choking him. Some drool escaped his lips as Steve sucked him off, and he brought one hand up between Bucky's legs to squeeze his tight balls.

Bucky cried out, and Steve knew he was close. He felt between Bucky's legs, behind his balls and in the crease of his ass. The smooth, rubbery end of a butt plug nestled there, and Steve took hold of its T-shaped handle.

Bucky's hand touched Steve's head, fingers pulling on his hair to encourage him as he sucked on Bucky's cock.

Steve kept sucking him as he gripped the butt plugs handle firmly, and pressed the small button at its center. The plug whirred to life, vibrating inside Bucky's ass.

Bucky tensed immediately, going still as he exhaled on a gasp.

Steve hummed around his cock and kept sucking him. Bucky's hand in his hair tightened and he groaned, "Uhh, oh, fuck!"

Steve knew it wouldn't take him long to come with that plug stimulating his prostate, and he let Bucky guide his head and pull on his hair as he sucked his cock.

"Oh, shit, I'm--" Bucky tensed up, shuddering against Steve as he started to come.

Steve kept his mouth around Bucky's cock, and when his release started to spill hot over his tongue, Steve swallowed it down gratefully, moaning in the back of his throat.

Bucky gasped raggedly as he came down from it, hand still gripping Steve's hair. Steve kinda liked it; the sharp pull at his scalp as Bucky had fucked his mouth was a thrill.

When he let go of Steve's hair, Steve pulled back, releasing Bucky's cock with a wet pop.

Steve pressed the button on the plug in Bucky's ass, ceasing the vibrations. He knew Bucky would keep right on coming, but that wasn't what he had planned just yet.

He drew back with a sly smile, wiped his mouth with his hand. "You do taste good, sweetheart. I could eat you up."

"Oh," Bucky gasped open mouthed. He swallowed, trying to breathe evenly. "Oh, Mister Wolf, but you promised... you said you'd let me go."

"So I did." Steve patted Bucky's leg fondly, then rose to his feet. "Guess I better let you get to your grandma's house, little Red Riding Hood."

He watched hungrily as Bucky pulled up his white panties, tucking his still hard dick inside, then pulled his skirt down to cover himself.

Bucky brushed down his skirt modestly, looked up at Steve under his eyelashes. "Are you letting me go, Mister Wolf?"

"Sure, doll," Steve said easily, taking a step back.

His dick was hard and aching inside his pants, but he was patient.

"You run along now, Red Riding Hood. I'm sure your grandmother is expecting you in... say, five minutes?"

"Yes, five minutes," Bucky agreed with a smile, watching Steve.

Steve nodded, and turned to toward their bedroom. "Take care in the woods, sweetheart! You can't trust wolves."

 


	2. All The Better To Ravish You, My Dear

  
  


Bucky gulped down a cold glass of water in the kitchen, then checked his face in a mirror.

Damn, his lipstick was everywhere.

He grabbed the emergency make-up bag from the counter, wiped off the red smears and reapplied his lipstick carefully.

He should probably look at getting some of that no smudge lipstick, but honestly he kinda liked getting it all messy, especially playing with Steve.

Bucky checked the clock on the wall. Their five minutes were up. He took his little basket and walked slowly over to their bedroom.

The butt plug nudged his prostate with each movement, keeping him on edge. Bucky drew in a breath, and rapped his knuckles on the door.

"Grandmother," he called through the door, "it's your favourite grandchild, little Red Riding Hood."

"Come in!" Steve's voice sing-songed in reply.

Bucky grinned wide before schooling his features, then slowly turned the handle and opened the door.

The low lighting was on, and Steve was sitting up in their bed wearing the nightdress Bucky had picked out for him.

No actual grandma nightgowns, no. Bucky had chosen a sheer slip of a dress; pale white, and very feminine. The cut on the chest was low and slutty, showing off Steve's sculpted chest, with tiny frilled straps over his huge shoulders.

He looked absolutely incredible.

Steve watched him approach the bed, clearly enjoying seeing Bucky's reaction to him wearing it. Bucky swallowed audibly, unable to drag his eyes away.

"Why, Grandma," he said, stopping at the side of the bed, "I can see your nipples through that dress."

Steve smiled, eyes crinkling as he fought to keep a straight face.

Bucky liked to try and get Steve to break character sometimes. He just couldn't resist.

Steve kept his cool though, and replied calmly, "Come closer, Red Riding Hood. What have you brought for your dear old grandma?"

Bucky smiled, amused at Steve's dedication to the script.

"A gift, Grandma. Here." He laid the basket on the bed, pulled back the covering to reveal an assortment of lubes, plugs, and vibrators.

"My, what a selection," Steve said dryly, making Bucky laugh. "Just put it on the dresser for me, dear."

"As you wish, Grandma." Bucky set the basket on the nightstand.

"Why don't you take off your hood, my dear, and then come sit by me," Steve instructed, patting the bed with his hand.

"Yes, Grandma." Bucky undid his cape, twirling it off his shoulders before hanging it up.

He walked back to the bed, smoothing down his skirt before sitting carefully. The plug shifted inside him, but Bucky only smiled at Steve and waited for his next move.

"Come a little closer," Steve urged, and turned down the covers. "Don't be shy."

Bucky moved closer, bending his knees to sit as he leaned against the pillows and headboard. "Why, Grandma, what big eyes you have," he said, barely holding back a grin.

"All the better to see you with, my dear," Steve replied, gazing back at Bucky adoringly.

Bucky felt his cheeks flush under the attention, but he pressed on. "Grandma," he declared, "what big muscles you have!" He reached out to pinch his fingers on Steve's bare arm and bulging bicep.

"All the better to hug you with, my dear," Steve purred, shifting closer. He lay on his side, reached for Bucky's waist. "Come closer, sweetheart."

"Oh, Grandma," Bucky gasped, "what a big mouth you have!"

Steve laughed at that, then replied, "All the better to kiss you with, my dear." He pushed the covers back, pulled Bucky closer.

Bucky looked down, mouth dropping open at the sight of Steve's body in the nightdress. He looked gorgeous, all his hard muscles straining against the sheer white material.

Bucky's cock hardened, his pulse thudded with arousal. Steve was sporting a beautiful erection, visible through the gown. "Oh, Grandma," Bucky gasped, "what a big dick you have!"

"All the better to fuck you with, my dear," Steve replied, lifting the gown to reveal his cock, pointing straight at Bucky.

"Oh!" Bucky gasped, overly dramatic as he leant back on the pillows in feigned shock. "Mister Wolf, it's you!"

"That's right, baby doll." Steve crawled over him, pressed his erection against Bucky's groin and rubbed. "I got you all to myself now."

"Oh," Bucky moaned, loving the feel of Steve grinding his hard cock over his own. "Oh, Mister Wolf, oh please! Please don't eat me up."

"Mm, maybe later," Steve hummed, biting lightly at Bucky's neck and shoulder. "I'm gonna fuck you first."

"Oh, no," Bucky cried, "but I'm a virgin! I'm so good and pure! Please don't ravish me, Mister Wolf."

"I told you the woods were dangerous," Steve said lowly, sending a shiver over Bucky's skin.

"Oh, Mister Wolf, you're so bad!" Bucky declared, bringing the back of his hand to his head. "Oh, I'm at your mercy!"

Steve reached to the basket for some lube, then grinned down at Bucky. "I'm a big bad wolf, and you're my dinner."

"Oh, Mister Wolf, what will you do to me?"

"Just you wait and see, baby. I'll make you scream for me." Steve grabbed Bucky's hip and pushed to flip him over. Bucky helped a little, rolling onto his front with a gasp, and sticking his ass up invitingly.

"Oh, Mister Wolf," he urged, looking over his shoulder and panting open mouthed. Steve knelt, and pushed Bucky's skirt up roughly.

Bucky laid his forehead on the bed sheets, closed his eyes and relished the feel of Steve's hands tugging down his panties. "Oh," he moaned, sticking his ass out even more. "Oh, gosh, Mister Wolf..."

Steve touched the plug in his ass, and Bucky forced himself to relax. Steve didn't start the vibration, but took hold of the plug and twisted it round. Bucky whimpered and rocked his hips, his hard cock pressed into the mattress.

"Mmm. Oh, fuck. Mister Wolf, please... I'm just a little girl."

"You're mine now," Steve growled, and began to slowly extract the plug. "Such a good girl for me."

Bucky gasped as the plug slipped free, slick with lube. Steve popped a cap open behind him and smeared Bucky's hole with more lube, warm and tingling.

"Oh, your favorite lube," Bucky commented, but Steve only smacked his ass sharply in reply.

"You won't sass me so much when my cock's in you, little lady."

"Oh, please, Mister Wolf," Bucky said, pitching his voice extra high. "I'll be a good girl for you. Please give me your big cock."

"Mm, that's more like it." Steve gripped Bucky's hip in one hand, guiding him up. "On your hands and knees, sweetheart. Like a good little cock slut."

Bucky whimpered eagerly, got up on his hands and knees. He felt Steve pull his hips back, and the blunt tip of Steve's cock push at his hole.

Bucky closed his eyes and pushed back to meet him, grunting as the head breached his entrance. "Ohh..."

"That's it, gorgeous," Steve murmured, "that's it. Give it to me."

He pressed in deeper, Bucky's hole slick with lube. Bucky hung his head and focused on the sensations, the feel of Steve holding him and penetrating him inch by inch.

"Oh, fuck. Oh, Mister Wolf, you're too big for me!"

"I got you, baby. You can take it." Steve pushed in deeper and started rocking his hips. "Your ass is mine now."

"Oh, uhh," Bucky groaned, pushing back against Steve. He needed him deeper, needed more.

"Such a good little slut for me." Steve's hands snaked around Bucky's hips, under his skirt, held on tight as Steve began snapping his hips hard.

Bucky gasped and let himself go limp, let Steve claim him.

Steve took him hard and deep, each thrust shuddering forcefully up Bucky's ass. Bucky loved it, couldn't get enough.

When Steve began thrusting faster, Bucky cried out with pleasure. Steve reached his hand around, groped at Bucky's cock and jerked him off in time with his thrusts.

Bucky gave himself over to the stimulation; getting fucked and having his dick stroked always got him off quick, and soon he felt the pressure building inside.

"I'm coming," he managed to gasp, as his orgasm ripped through him. His body tensed and clenched down on Steve's cock, his release spilling over Steve's hand.

Bucky groaned as Steve kept pumping into him, milking him of every last drop, wringing him out.

Then he pulled himself out and pushed Bucky down on the bed.

Bucky grunted as he collapsed on the covers.

"Turn over," Steve commanded, and Bucky hurried to obey, rolling onto his back. He gazed up at Steve, breathing hard, and watched Steve jerk his huge cock over him and groan as he started to come.

He spilled in great spurts over Bucky and his costume. Bucky couldn't help stare at Steve, flushed in ecstasy, and still wearing the sexy little night dress.

He looked so hot, Bucky loved it.

As soon as Steve caught his breath, he pulled the nightdress up over his head and threw it aside. "That thing's hot," he gasped, sitting back on his heels.

Bucky grinned up at him. "Yeah, I'll say."

"No, I meant... Never mind, you jerk." Steve smiled, and reached down to pull at the lacing of Bucky's top. "Aren't you hot in this?"

"I dunno," Bucky teased, "am I?"

Steve shook his head fondly. "Why did I even ask. Of course you look hot, sweetheart. But do you want it off?"

"I'm okay." Bucky spread his arms out on the bed to stretch, arching his back to stick out his chest.

He loved watching Steve watch him.

Bucky looped his arms above his head and played with a strand of hair in his fingers. "Will the big bad wolf ravish me again?" he asked hopefully.

Steve smirked, reaching out to undo the lacing at Bucky's top. "Oh, I think he will."

"Mm, oh good." Bucky watched Steve's big hands as he undid his top, pulling apart the ribbons. Then he gently tugged the shirt free of the bodice, enough to expose Bucky's chest.

Steve leaned over him, dropped his head and flicked his tongue out over Bucky's nipple, sucking on it until Bucky arched his back with pleasure and moaned, then Steve moved across to lick at his other nipple.

Bucky cradled Steve's head in his metal hand, fingers carding through his short hair. Steve's tongue teased his nipples until they were hard and sensitive, and Bucky was writhing on the bed, panting with need.

Steve pulled back, offered Bucky a sly grin. "You look so good like this," he said softly, hands on Bucky's thighs, nails raking his skin until they reached the knee socks. Steve played with the edge of the socks, but left them in place. "So good," he praised, taking hold of the panties that were still tangled around Bucky's knees, and easing them down his legs.

Once free, he set the panties aside, and pushed at Bucky's knees until he opened them wide.

"Mm, Mister Wolf," Bucky murmured, all laid out and breathless, "what will you do with me now?"

"I'm gonna make you my sweet little sex slave," Steve said, leaning down to lay on top of him. "Then I can eat you up whenever I want." He rubbed his hard, bare cock into Bucky's, making him gasp as their cocks met and slid against each other, hot and slick with lube.

Bucky opened his legs more to let Steve close, head rolling back on the pillows as Steve started to grind against him.

Steve knew he loved it, would've been able to tell simply by the little noises of pleasure Bucky made. Steve sucked on Bucky's neck as he frotted with him, giving him a hickey before pulling back.

Bucky whined at the loss, but Steve shushed him gently.

"Open up for me, sweetheart," he said, getting into position and holding the base of his cock. Bucky pulled his legs up, presenting his ass to Steve and waiting submissively.

He drew in deep breaths, as he knew Steve liked to see him wrecked. "Please, Mister Wolf," he begged, panting, "please make me your sex slave. Take me."

Steve growled and pushed forward, aiming his cock at Bucky's hole.

Bucky felt it slip inside, wet and slippery with the lube. Steve pushed in forcefully, claiming Bucky with one deep thrust.

Bucky cried out, real and desperate, hands reaching for Steve's arms. "Ah! _Fuck_. Mister Wolf--"

Steve pulled back then thrust in again.

"Oh! Oh, Mister Wolf, you're so rough with me!"

"Shh, baby. You can take it." Steve gripped Bucky's hip in one hand, the other sliding around his waist over the tight bodice. "You take it so good," he said, snapping his hips, driving his cock in and out of Bucky's ass. "Take my cock, baby."

Bucky cried out, groaning at the feel of being fucked, with Steve's hands all over him. "Oh, fuck me," he pleaded, "fuck me, you big bad wolf!"

Steve's cock was hitting his prostate, and Bucky tensed as the pressure teased him, lighting him up with pleasure.

"Fuck me," he whined. "I wanna be your bitch!"

Steve slammed into him, his thrusts hard and deep. "You're mine," he gritted out. "Your ass belongs to me."

"Yes, yes!" Bucky panted, arching his back as the pressure broke. "Oh, _Steve_ \--"

He came hard, ass clenching down on Steve's cock as he came untouched, spilling his release all over himself.

Steve slowed his pace, fucking him slower as Bucky gasped through his orgasm.

"That feel good, baby?" he asked, shifting to lean in, getting closer.

"Mm," Bucky hummed, arms closing around Steve's back. "Yes, Mister Wolf."

"You gonna come one more time for me?" Steve husked at his ear.

Bucky shivered, and held on tight to Steve. "Yes, Mister Wolf."

  
  


Steve slow fucked him until they came together, gasping and shuddering in joint ecstasy. Bucky clung to him, wrapped his legs around Steve's waist to trap him in place, because he loved when Steve came inside him.

"Kiss me," he demanded, hands latching onto Steve's head and guiding him in. Steve kissed him, tongue twirling around Bucky's.

Bucky kissed him back eagerly, hanging on until they were both out of breath, and Steve rolled to the side and pulled himself free.

Bucky hummed in contentment and clung onto Steve's body because he could.

Steve lay on his back, breathing deep breaths with Bucky plastered to his side. Then Steve smacked his lips together and made a face. "Your lipstick gets everywhere," he complained.

Bucky laughed quietly, lifting his head to look at Steve.

He snorted when he saw all the red smeared around Steve's mouth. "You should go to the party like that," Bucky told him.

Steve raised his eyebrows, unimpressed. "How about no."

"Spoil sport." Bucky sat up and reached toward the nightstand, grabbing a packet of make-up removing wipes.

"Here," he said, pulling out a wipe and holding it up to Steve's face. "Hold still, Rogers."

Steve exhaled on a laugh, and let Bucky wipe his mouth clean.

"Thanks, Mom."

"No sweat."

When Steve was cleaned up, Bucky used the wipes on his own lips then tossed them aside. He snuggled back into bed with Steve, curling into his muscled chest and closed his eyes.

"Buck, we only got an hour before we gotta leave for this party."

Bucky groaned, but didn't open his eyes. "Just a quick nap," he mumbled.

"If you hadn't spent so long getting ready earlier..."

"Quit complaining, I have an idea for the party."

"You mean our costumes?" Steve asked, wrapping his arm around Bucky's shoulders.

"Mm hm, yeah. We'll be the scariest ones there."

 


	3. Epilogue

"I don't believe this." Natasha approached the pair of them at the entrance to the ballroom and folded her arms, which were covered in fake tattoos. She was dressed in spandex leggings, a denim waistcoat, with a bandana over her long red hair. "Why are you two dressed like that?" she demanded, looking them up and down.

Bucky grinned, and subtly slipped his hand into Steve's for moral support.

"We're lawyers," Steve told her primly, adjusting his fake glasses.

Natasha stared back at him flatly. "Lawyers. You've come to my Halloween party as _lawyers_."

"Yep." Bucky reached into his suit jacket, pulled out a folded piece of paper and offered it to Natasha. "Subpoena?"

The look she gave him was murderous.

"It's not a real subpoena," Bucky added quickly.

"I can't believe you two," she said. "Regular suits and ties is _not_ a Halloween costume. As punishment, you aren't allowed to enter the competition later."

"Wait, there's a competition?" Bucky asked.

"Not for you," Natasha said, before marching off to rejoin the party.

Bucky turned to Steve and pouted.

Steve merely shrugged. "Hey, if we'd gone with our original plan for dressing up, you could've joined in."

"Shit, I didn't know," Bucky complained. "Dammit. I would _so_ win a costume competition."

"Well, we're here now. You can enter next year."

Bucky huffed, but he wouldn't leave unless Steve came with him, and getting Steve to parties was a hard enough mission in itself.

So, it looked like they were staying. He'd have to amuse himself in other ways.

Bucky leaned in and whispered at Steve's ear, "Did you like my costume earlier?"

Steve smiled, and squeezed Bucky's hand. "You looked beautiful, Buck. The red really suits you, by the way."

"Oh, yeah?" Bucky was delighted to hear it. "You like the red?"

"I like anything you wear," Steve said, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Why don't we go mingle, see if you get any costume ideas for... you know. Our next time."

Bucky's breath caught, and he grinned happily. "Oh, I like this game."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~ ~ ~
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (Natasha is Axl Rose, in case you wondered.)
> 
>  
> 
> Please subscribe to the series [Steve and Bucky Do Roleplay](http://archiveofourown.org/series/709944) for more fic in this verse!


End file.
